The Aftermath
by kidacacosh
Summary: This is part two of a hidden love. I know i shouldve updated sooner but i didnt have the time plus it took me about two weeks to figure out to put up a new story. I finally gotit. Hope you like this one as much as the last one.
1. The beginning

Zim

_Zim is fast asleep in his bed dreaming. The dream is a series of flashes and pictures. An image of a man of his species next to a woman of his species shows up. They look like royalty, like a king and queen. Standing by their feet is a young alien that looks very much like himself as a young Irken child. A flashback comes to him. The woman comes outside and sees the child and calls to him. "Zim, come inside, its time for dinner" they walk inside and eat together as a family. He hears invader warships fly above and land near the house. "Mommy what's going on?" the child asks the woman. Invaders bust down the door and tell them that they are taking their son away. The invader explains that as the king and queen of planet Irk, they aren't allowed to see their son until he is old enough to rule and after he has his first born. The woman tells Zim to go with the invaders…_

Zim awakens to the sound of screaming and crying. He looks around worriedly, then calms down when he realizes that he has come back to reality. He looks beside him and sees Gaz trying to drown out the sound with her pillow. He puts his hand on her shoulder and tells her that he'll get her this time. He looks at the clock and it says 3:15 a.m. He sighs, gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of green liquid. He grimaced. _I can't believe that a baby can drink this stuff. Well that's kinda our fault since she's human and I'm Irken._ He sighed. He walked to the baby's room and picked her up. He sat down in a rocking chair and gave her the bottle of milk. After about 10 minutes he took it from her and burped her, then put the bottle back in her mouth. After she finished off the entire bottle of milk he burped her again then put her back in her crib. She instantly fell asleep. He put the bottle in the sink and went back to bed.

_The next morning…_

GAZ

I awakened to sunshine and a breeze through the window. I feel like I have just awaken from the greatest sleep of my life. Then I jump up realizing that I don't remember getting up to feed Harmony at all last night. I looked over at Zim to see him on the floor next to the bed. I smiled and got up and lifted him into the bed. Originally I'd have woke him up but I can tell he let me sleep and dealt with Harmony all night, so I'll let him sleep. I've told him before not to do that but everyone knows guys and their ego's (no offense to guys). I went in to make breakfast.

_2 hours later_

Zim walks into the kitchen yawning. "Morning" I said as I walked over and kissed him. "Unh" he replied obviously still sleepy. "Zim can you answer this one question for me?" I asked him hoping he would get upset. I get a kick out of bothering him. It's just so fun. "What? Don't you see I'm tired? Can I just have some quiet time for a while?" he asked slightly annoyed. "No. Since you cant do ONE thing I ask. I mean you never do anything for me. Can you answer me one question, damn" I said trying to sound like he's the type of guy that doesn't do anything all day.

I knew he wouldn't feel like arguing so I knew he would give in saying…"Okay what's wrong". "I sat down in front of him looking thankful. I gave him a look that meant I was serious, then said "Why cant you let me get the baby once in a while, you know I hate when you do everything." I said smiling. He nodded realizing that I was joking with him and said "Oh you think your funny huh?" then pushed the table aside and grabbed me. I tried to run, but I couldn't stop laughing. He pushed me down and sat on top of me. "You think that's funny huh?" he said smiling. "Yup and you know it is too, I mean you should've seen your face you really looked mad" said trying to hold in my laugh. "I'll show you funny" he said and bega to tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing, I began to laugh uncontrollably when we both stopped and got quiet.

We heard a faint crying and both ran to the refrigerator. I got to the milk first and put it into the bottle warmer. After about 10 minutes I took it and took it to Harmony. After coming back downstairs I watched t.v, that's when the day began.


	2. A guest at the door

Zim

After losing to my wife trying to give her a chance to relax, I sat down and ate dinner. After just getting comfortable the doorbell rang. "Gir get the door." I yelled not wanting to get up. "Oooooooookaaaaaaaaeeeyy" he said in his own way. I never understood what was wrong with him, or how he ended up the way he did, but after going through all that I have I've learned to deal. After hearing a bang, a metal thump, and a "whoooooooo" I sighed knowing that our guest was going to be a problem. Only when I hear absolutely nothing is when I know that our guest is someone we at least know. Because then Gir would be found staring at them until someone came to let them in. Yup, I have learned how Gir gets. There are still some mysteries though. I get up to see who the new guest is.

When I get to the door I see Gir running around, the door hasn't even been opened yet. I sigh, this is a new stupid, even for him. I guess there's a lot about Gir that I have yet to learn. "You continue to surprise me Gir" I say to him. He turns to me, his eyes turn red and he says "theres a lot you don't know about me" in a very mysterious way. "What's that supposed to mean" I asked surprised. This moment of seriousness doesn't last as his eyes turn blue once again and he says "I don't know" and runs upstairs yelling as if he were the baby. I listen and hear a bong, then a bang, then a thump. I smiled, then heard the doorbell again. When I opened the door there were two large men standing there. "May I help you gentlemen?" I ask ready to defend my family for whatever may be the reason hey were here.

"We're looking for Zim" one man says. I eye him suspiciously. "What for?" I ask still aware that they were bothering my family. "We have important information for you reguarding you, your parents, and your new family." The other says. I stand there still not sure if I should let them in or not. "Okay" I say, "So go ahead and tell me" I say still alert. "Well if you don't know your parents are the king and queen of Irk. And you are our prince." I stood in shock not believing that my dream was real, or so far it was. I listened as he continued, "But at the moment your mother is deceased and your father is sick. And I'm sure you realize that since you are our prince it is your duty to take the place of your father. Your wife will be queen. Of course and your daughter will be a princess. Do you except the duty of your soon to be decease parents?" asks one. I sit and think. I have lots of questions, but the main one was if I got to see my so called parents before they or in this case he passes.

After thinking it best for my sick father I decided to go and visit. Maybe I could go and at least talk to him, see what he had to say about the whole situation. Just for my own knowledge I jokingly quizzed them "If I say no… what would happen to me?" I asked. He glared at me with a worried look as if he actually thought I had decided to turn them down that quickly. I mean I know everyone has issues but come on, am I really that dumb? "Please, sir… at least give some time or thou…" I cut him of with my snickering. "I was only kidding" I said. He did not look amused. I straightened up realizing that this must be a more serious situation that I thought. "Ok… listen if I at least agree to talk to my father about it will you smile?" I asked. "Yes, yes of course sir!" he said happily shaking my hand. "We will pick you up tomorrow at eight, sir" said the other nudging the other guy as if reminding him that this is not a time to be smiling. They then turned to leave as I closed the door behind them. "What a lovely couple" I said jokingly.

GAZ

I heard the door close. I put Harmony down in her crib gently and went down the steps. "Who was that?" I asked. "Some guys talking about my sick father asking me to take my place as king after he dies" he said as if it weren't a big deal. I stood there in shock. "OK, now tell me what happened so I wont have to stand here looking stupid while you continue to act like this isn't a big deal!!!" I said realizeing that my voice was beginning to raise. "Calm down and I'll explain everything" he said.

After he explained it all to me I just sat there. Letting all of it sink in. The shock had passed since I was never big on showing emotion in the first place. I soon began to act as if the whole thing was old news. "OK, well I'm going to get ready for bed." All of a sudden his mood changed. He grinned a devilish grin. "Zim, I don't know what you thinking but I already know its something you have no business thinking at the moment." I said knowing exactly what he was thinking. "And why don't I?" he asked, "its not like its never been done before. Besides all this stress, I think I need to get rid of some of it, don't you think" he asked sincerely. I knew he was going to hit me with that. Honestly I wanted to too. I mean we haven't since the first time, and its like I'm dying to do it again but I just don't know why. And he knew that I was deep down inside, which is why he toyed with me.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I know your so stressed out, and I don't want you to be." I said turning away, hoping I could get away with that. But of course he had to ruin it for me. "What? Gaz is giving in? She would never do that" he said smiling at me "not unless she wanted something out of it." I knew his ego was about coming in. He knew he was good and he was going to rub it in as much as he could. "I think Gaz has been waiting forever for this. Its been killing her for weeks hasn't it." He said getting so close to me that I could feel him breathing in my ear.

I wanted him to hurry up and get to the "good part" so I said "Zim do you want to do this or not, because if you going to play around then I'll just go to bed" I said knowing that even if I did follow through with that it would be impossible to fall asleep until my body was satisfied. I feel him grinning from ear to ear. "Admit it, then I'll satisfy that hunger you've had for son long." He said in a way that almost made me want to just turn around and take control of him. But I knew that it wouldn't be the same. "FINE!" I said "I admit that I've been waiting for this now will you hurry up and stop playing with me, I hate that!" I said. He scooped me up in his arms and carried my up the stairs, where we went to bed and had a night like no other.


	3. Another Suprise

**Sooo Im going through my email and I see that I got an email from fanfic….I am SO sorry to all of my readers who I've let down. Especially after going over my reviews. I had one reader who would read and give me a review () I do apologize and I'm here to say that the very least I can do for you all is attempt to finish this story….so here goes nothing (bear with me I am a little rusty…not that I was much good in the first place lol not with all those errors)**

ZIM

Waking up, I see Gaz lying on the floor. It's a little funny because that's where I was yesterday morning when she woke up. I smile when she rolls over and places the pillow over her face. She does that when she seriously doesn't want to wake up. I get up first closing the curtains. I've learned that darkness makes everything better for her when she's tired. And then I go around and lift her off the floor and gently place her on the bed.

Heading downstairs I realized something. I've changed. Not only a little either. Ever since the baby it's like I've grown. I'm a completely different person than I was when I first came here. I shrug. _Oh well. It's for the best, right? I mean what good would I be to her and the baby if I were still so immature?_ I go over to the stove and start working on breakfast when something falls off the roof and clanks onto the floor beside me. _I'm so used to that robot I don't even flinch anymore._ Gir pops up beside me and zooms in on my new "project".

"It's only breakfast Gir. No need to do what I know your going to do anyways" I say to him, knowing he'll start anyhow.

"But it looks yummy! Can I please have it? PLEEEEEAAASSEEE?" he begs

"No"

"PLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSEEEEE?"

"No"

"?"

"...N"

"?"

"N…"

"…..PLE…"

"OKAY! TAKE IT!" I say handing over the mess of half cooked scrambled eggs. _I know I'm going to regret that later_. Shaking my head I decide to let it go and deal with the mess later. As Gir goes down into the lab I hear him calling "Ultra PIPIIIIIIII I have a supriiiiiiise for yoooooouu" and instantly regret giving him the uncooked food. But before I got the chance to go after him the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock, hesitant. _Its only 7, who could that be at this time? HMM? OH RIGHT! Maybe its those guys from yesterday here to come get us…_

As I walk to open the door I see Gaz making her way down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She looks like she could use more rest, but I don't say anything. I figure I'll mess with her later. As I go to unlock the door I smile at her. She smiles back and decides to wait for me to see who's at the door. She must feel like bothering me too. I open the door, expecting to see to very large invaders, but instead I see the complete opposite….

"Dib?"

**Sorry it was so short guys, but like I said its basically a warm up. I'm just getting back into the game and I gotta get my thoughts together again and get back into my older way of thinking. I promise to get back on track as soon as I can. Leave reviews for me and let me know what you think, even if it was just a warm up. Thanks for stickin with it for so long : )**


	4. Dib

DIB

_I don't know if I should. Should I? I shouldn't. She'd hate me…..she already hates me. But she's my sister. I don't want her to hate me. I have to, if I don't she'll hate me forever. I cant believe she had a baby. And then who knows how big that baby is now. I'll miss the baby's entire life…..I have to do something. I have to take action NOW!_

I get up of my bed. I've been in here for the majority of every single day since she made me leave her. Everyday I get up, shower and shave, go to school, come home, and go to bed. Melissa has been worried a lot, I can feel it. It's radiating off of her. She's afraid to touch me, to say the wrong thing, to even be around me. I'm surprised she hasn't left me by now. I'd leave me. Especially knowing what I know and what I did. But Melissa doesn't want to. I don't know why, but she's with me, and I have a feeling that she isn't going anywhere. Which is the only reason I haven't left her for her own good. Because if she can put up with this, then she's strong enough to go through anything I can throw out. Not saying that I'd ever hit her. Not saying I'd every hit any female.

_God, I'm so STUPID! What the hell came over me? I can't believe I did that. I don't even remember doing it. All I remember is seeing her come in through the door smiling. I'd known where she was, I knew from day one what was going on. I didn't care at first…..so why did I react that way? What came over me? _

Now that I think about it….that's extremely unlike me. I would never hit a girl. Not even if she'd hit me first. No matter how much bigger she was, no matter how like a man she was…..I would never do it.

_Something…something's not right._

I jump up suddenly! When was the last time I used the bathroom? I cant seem to remember. I think back to the day Gaz came home from Zim's house. That was a month ago. I think back to a week before then. The day Melissa kissed me. I remember I was on my way to the bathroom and she caught me in the hallway. I remember thinking how surprising it was that she was even talking to me in the first place.

She told me she had something important to tell me, and I remember that she looked nervous. I remember thinking I had never seen her look so nervous before. She was never one to be nervous, ever. So I stopped in shock thinking it had to be important if she was coming to me, of all people, like this. She took my hand and got really close, and before I know it she was kissing me. At first I felt like I was choking on something, but I had never been kissed so I thought it was normal. Eventually the choking feeling went away and it felt normal.

When she stopped I was in awe. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't know what to say to her. I just stood there and stared. She asked if she could come over today to talk and I told her yes and she walked away back to class, blushing.

After that I went on to go the bathroom but when I got there nothing would come out. I was about to burst before she kissed me…_what happened between me having to pee and her kissing me?_


	5. Whats up with dib

DIB

I jumped up. _How did I miss this?_ I ran down the stairs and past my dad.

"Son?" he called.

I stopped. If dad wants something, that usually means he has to be gone soon and he needs to tell me something before he goes. My dad is barely ever home, so I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't even realized Gaz hasn't been home in a month.

"Yes dad?" I say impatiently.

"I'm going into the lab today and I'll be gone for about a year or three. I need you and your sister to watch over the house while I'm gone. No parties yoooooou rascals" he said on his way to the door.

My dad. He probably thought he was being funny when he said that. I wonder if he'll ever realize that he's the smartest man on Earth and he doesn't even know what's going on in his own home. I mean, really! His youngest child, and only daughter is pregnant and 17 and his son is a deranged woman beater who may possibly have something wrong with him. I shrug, heading again to the lab.

"Son!" my dad calls again.

This time I don't stop, knowing my dad is halfway out the door himself. I don't even respond, knowing he'll say whatever it is either way.

"You should really go to the doctor. I don't think I've heard the toilet flush in about a month and some days. According to my research that cant be good!" he says heading out the door with one finger pointed in the air, as if he'd made an astonishing find.

I stopped in my tracks. So then I wasn't crazy. My dad had noticed it too….

MY DAD NOTICED IT TOO…

My dad. He has been in and out of the house for weeks at a time all of our lives. And he noticed. He's never noticed anything else, he barely ever listens to us when we want to tell him something, and he notices when I don't use the bathroom….either I have misjudged my father….or this is a little more serious that I thought it was.

…..

My eyes bulge out of my sockets! I run, practically knocking over everything in my path to get to the lab. I run down the stairs and up to the analyzer. I hit a few buttons and step into the tube. A horizontal line of light scans me from my feet all the way up to my head.

"Analyzing…analyzing…" the computer says. Immediately everything goes red. My computer shows an image of three organs in my body. My brain, my heart, and my stomach. All three of them deformed and protruding on the upper left side. My computer begins to speak.

"Your body has been infiltrated and infected with control buds. These three organs have chips attached to the upper left side of them. Each of the three organs must be controlled for any of the buds to work. They each have an important role in the mind body control process" the computer says.

"Mind and body control process?" I say aloud. But the computer continues…..

"The brain is needed to control thoughts. What is seen, heard, felt, and remembered."

_That explains why I cant seem to remember hitting Gaz, or figure out why I did it in the first place…._

"The heart is needed to control longevity of life. If you die, you cannot be used. If you are no longer needed you can simply be disposed of"

_They can kill me?...THEY?_

"And the stomach is needed to control what enters and leaves the body."

_So then if I had used the bathroom then these chips would have left my body before they could attached themselves?_

"All of these organs are both vital to the mind body control process, and to the survival or the organism. If they are removed improperly, life will be terminated and the organism will cease to live."

…

So if I do this myself I could die? And if I don't do this…..I could die? But…how? Who would do this? Why would they do this?

"Analyzing buds….data found. Buds are encoded with this symbol" the computer says pulling up a symbol I've seen a million and one times since Zim landed on Earth. I sit here in disbelief, staring at the Irken invader symbol on my computer screen.


	6. A Note from The Author

Hey Everyone!

I'm not sure how many people are following this story or have favorited me, but I really wanted to tell you guys about a story I wrote and got published and I was hoping that you guys would look into it and read it. It's really awesome.

If you want to read the first few chapters I'll even go so far as to upload them on here. I started writing it right out of high school so a good bunch of the chapters have a few grammatical errors and a bit of bad sentence structuring, but other than that it gets better as it gets closer to the end.

If you decide you want to buy it you can either email me () or you can go to and buy it/sample it right there. The name of the story is called "Being Special" by Author(myself): Patricia Liggins! Let me know what you think. I would love you bit of feedback

Thanks guys so much for following me this far. I haven't been logged into fanfic in YEARS and people are still reading this story. It was number one on the list for a long time too! I hope you guys like this one even more that A hidden love and The Aftermath combined.

I'm also writing like 3 other books with the same characters as the one I got published so look out for those and tell lots of people about it!

Your Friend,

Trish 3


End file.
